


Won't Wave Goodbye

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Police Officer Jared, Surfer Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's an undercover cop from LA following a case to Laguna Beach where he meets surf-instructor Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Wave Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> All I know about Laguna Beach is what I've learned from marathoning the MTV reality show over the few days before I wrote this. _What's wrong with me?_ Also, I know nothing about surfing or diving or California. It's all lies and Googling. And zero dialogue.

Jared's favorite thing about transferring precincts in Los Angeles is his new undercover assignment in Laguna Beach for a drug trafficking case. The local force is full of a bunch of laid-back guys that don't feel like he's stepping on their toes and it's a nice change of pace compared to some of the jerks he worked with in Burbank last year.

All he really has to worry about here is avoiding getting plowed over by spoiled high school kids driving around in their BMWs while talking on their iPhones and making sure he keeps tabs on his CIs and the house on McKnight.

His favorite thing is spending time on the beach, learning how to surf from the cute Texan transplant that works at the shop on Thalia. Jensen's voice occasionally slips into that familiar drawl that soothes Jared's nostalgia at the same time it makes him a little homesick. Jared hates that he has to lie to Jensen about his reasons for being in Laguna – summer vacation, hanging out with friends in a beach house and spending lazy days by the ocean. Jensen takes all his lies in stride, doesn't question anything, and Jared just hopes he's still so chill about everything after he makes his bust.

During their afternoon lessons, he learns a lot about Jensen, like how he left home right after graduation to pursue an acting career in LA and spent more time on the beach learning how to surf than he did at casting calls. It seemed his skills on a shortboard were taking him a lot further than his acting, so he kept with it, entered into competitions, did well on the amateur circuit.

Jensen doesn't compete anymore, since he tore his ACL, but the injury hasn't stopped him from giving lessons.

Jared leaves Collins, his partner, to sit on the McKnight house so he can meet up with Jensen early Saturday morning for some kind of a surprise. Jensen's waiting for him outside the Coffee Pub with an iced latte and a bag of pastries.

When Jared asks what they're doing, Jensen doesn't tell him anything, just gives him a secretive half-smile that Jared finds irresistible. He follows Jensen to his Jeep, noticing the lack of surfboards strapped to the top as usual and knows they're not surfing.

They take the PCH north towards Newport, but Jensen turns off the highway after only a few minutes of driving and Jared sees a sign for Crystal Cove State Park.

As they travel further into the park, Jensen tells Jared about a trip he took to Australia a few years into his not-so-illustrious surfing career. He and a couple of friends were staying in Cairns, but they weren't having luck with any decent swells near the mainland but heard about a few locals getting lucky out by the reef. That turned out to be a bust, but they figured, since they were in the area, they might as well do as most of the tourists were doing and learn how to scuba dive so they could check out the Great Barrier Reef. With that, he pulled into a space in front of a small building advertising scuba gear rentals and diving lessons, and turned to Jared with a bright grin.

While nothing like Australia's bright, diverse reef, there's still plenty to see off the California coast. After a morning spent learning how to dive, Jensen takes Jared out to Reef Point where they see a bunch of different types of coral and fish. It's probably one of the best dates Jared's been on, even if Jensen never out and out _says_ it's a date.

After spending a few hours diving, they walk along the beach, checking out the tidepools, before heading back up to Jensen's Jeep. The least Jared can do, he figures, is take Jensen out to dinner. Which makes Jensen adorably shy in a way Jared's never seen him, and Jared tells him so before making his blush deepen with kiss.

Jared takes Jensen to Las Brisas where they eat decent enough enchiladas and drink some really great margaritas on the patio with a stunning view of the beach and houses that overlook it.

It's pretty much a perfect day all around. When Jared tells Jensen that, he agrees, says he was thinking the same thing, hates that Jared's not going to be around longer than the summer because, yeah, he could totally get used to this. He tells Jared that he's never had this quick of a connection with anyone and it sucks that Jared's going to leave.

Jared's really not all that attached to his job in LA. And he's definitely fallen in love with Laguna and everything it has to offer. So he just smiles at Jensen in the dim outdoor lighting and shrugs, tells him that maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe, he'd like to stick around.

Jensen's shy smile from earlier returns, but there's no shyness at all in the way he leans across the table and pulls Jared into a kiss.

And yeah, Jared would definitely like to stick around.


End file.
